Adopted Program
by Vayne358
Summary: Not all bad things remain that way. A virus can find happiness in the more unlikely of places.


**Vayne: Man, I'm not good at Vocaloid stories but I'm here again. Thought I'd try another unique one, so I don't know how it's gonna be. My creativity is running dry right now, so yeah, a one shot. I might just make Vocaloid stories one shots as I already have to think of entire story lines for Elsword (Which is slightly easier due to having more to work with) while with Vocaloid I have to make everything up myself. So expect either oneshots or REALLY short chapters. If you really want me to write a nice story for Vocaloid, please do me a big favor and PM any ideas for a storyline. I'll do my best to make an actual story.**

**All characters, cities, and place names are fictional. Any relationship between these fiction elements and those of the real world are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Adopted Program

It was cold in the snow covered city of Yankai. This city however had a great secret that not even its residents knew of. A group of individuals who lived here were not in fact human. They were specialized programs created by a genius for public enjoyment; he referred to them as Vocaloids. Their only purpose in life was to sing. When not performing or traveling the world on tour, the Vocaloids acted like normal humans.

Miku Hatsune was a young girl in her mid teens. She attended Lakisho High School along with her friends, the other Vocaloids. She was a very happy individual and always smiling. Then there was Luka Megurine. She was the quietest of the Vocaloids, but was far from anti social. She was the most accepting of the group and was almost like the mother. Luka was always looking after the Kagamines, Rin and Len. They were almost bursting with energy and constantly pulled pranks on each other and sometimes got into trouble. Not much is to be said about Akita Neru. She was a unique girl in appearance, but spent all her time on her phone. Whenever anyone tried to look at what she was doing, she'd either smack them or move so they couldn't see. None of the Vocaloids knew what Neru did on her phone, of course leading to various ridiculous ideas as to what she does. Kaito was a cheery fellow, and was Miku's best friend for the longest time besides Luka. Gakupo Camui was the only Vocaloid who did not attend school. He worked at a bar as a bouncer for short day shifts, and got off at the time everyone else was let out of school. Out of the others, Gakupo was entitled as the guardian of the group. He could sing, but he rarely did as he was head security during the shows.

At this time, Miku sat at her class, which the rest of the Vocaloids shared with her, waiting for the final bell. Like usual, Neru was on her phone. Luka was reading a book for the upcoming test despite the fact their master would input the information into their data banks. Luka was very serious about keeping up appearances. Kaito was sleeping and Miku was chatting with Len and Rin.

"Wonder if Gakupo had to beat anyone up today." Len wondered.

"The bar does get heated closer to summer." Miku said. Summer break was only a week away, and everyone tried to learn why Miku and the rest of the secret Vocaloids go to the bar and don't come back out. In the VIP section of the bar, the area Gakupo monitors, was the secret entrance to their master's home, where they were created. Miku rested her head on the desk, she had been feeling dreadfully sick recently, and that had the master worried.

"Still sick Miku?" Rin asked.

"Yeah...ugh..." The bell rang then, and everyone quickly made their way from the school and headed towards the bar. As they reached it, like usual, Gakupo was outside waiting for them.

"Hey." He greeted, "Master wants to run maintenance on Miku, so let's hurry." Everyone nodded and headed inside. The bar was busy like usual, and they made their way to the back. Gakupo made sure the door was securely locked then pressed a button that opened the floor to reveal a stairway. A large platform with ten seats swiftly slid up to the base of the stairs, and the tunnel before them was well lit. Everyone sat down and buckled up, and the floor closed up before the lift rocketed them along the track. Like usual Miku was in the back as her hair went crazy on the lift. After only five minutes, they had traversed almost ten miles underground to a secret tower in the mountains. The Vocaloid Tower. They quickly got off the lift and onto the elevator. They went straight to the top, and Miku got off alone. She entered the master's office, and the door slid shut.

* * *

Miku felt dreadful as she awoke. Her head was ringing as she stood up.

"Miku, there is someone you have to meet now." Master's voice came on through the intercom, "Go to the lounge."

"Yes master." Miku hobbled over to the elevator and went down to the lounge. Everyone was sitting around the couch, but there was a new, unfamiliar face. Her long white hair trailed behind her and her clothes were similar to Miku's but she instead wore long, tight pants and a shorter shirt with a low tie.

"This, " Master's voice spoke up, "Is your virus Miku." The new girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Why did you infect me?" Miku asked.

"I...I was made to kill you...But...before I reached that final stage, I..." The girl was blushing now, "I fell in love with you."

"What?" Miku stared at her.

"You're such a sweet person; I couldn't bring myself to let my program do its job. I thought that terminating the program would kill me and save you, but I merely lingered and made you sick. But, because of that your master was able to notice it and save us both."

"But who are you?" Len asked.

"I'm...Haku. Haku Yowane."

"Haku, can you sing?" The master asked.

"I...don't know. I wasn't made to sing."

"Would you like to be a Vocaloid?" Haku looked up at the intercom.

"But...I'm not..."

"I can give you the necessary program to sing. Would you want that?" Haku looked down.

"Would you...even want me here? After what I did?" Luka walked up to her.

"You saved Miku's life. That's a good enough reason to stay for me." Everyone else nodded.

"In that case, Miku please bring Haku to my office."

"Yes master." Miku held out her hand, "Come on, let's go." Haku slowly stood up.

"What do you...think of my feelings?" Miku smiled.

"I'd like to get to know you. How about we go out tomorrow?" Haku blushed slightly.

"O...okay..."

"I'm waiting." The master said once more, and Miku and Haku quickly got onto the elevator.

* * *

After a few weeks, Haku was much more accepted by the group. She still struggled with her singing, always saying it wasn't right. She did not attend school, and spent all her time alone in the Vocaloid Tower locked in her room, singing songs composed by Miku. She had fallen so far from her former purpose. She was made to kill Miku, but grew to love her. The sound of her voice, a million chiming bells being rung by the angels of heaven. Her hair a sea of green, swaying in the breeze. Her eyes melted her like chocolate, and her lips were just as sweet. But Haku's love didn't stop there. Oh no, she wanted more. She lay on her bed while the others were out, she wore nothing but a tight pair of small shorts. _Is this normal, even by my standards? I'm a program, a machine. Are these emotions real? Just what is a Vocaloid really?_ Haku closed her eyes. _Len and Rin are always teasing us._ Haku then began to think more about Miku. _She listens to Master without a second thought. Is her love for me even true? Or is it just a program?_ She heard a knock on the door. _Oh yeah, school's out for summer, I forgot._ Haku got up and answered the door.

"Oh, hello Miku." Miku was red of cheek, and was twiddling her thumbs.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course baby." Miku slowly walked in and sat on Haku's bed. Haku realized she didn't put on a shirt and went to do so.

"Haku, wait." Haku froze, and slowly turned to see Miku unbuttoning her blouse. Haku blushed.

"M-M-M-Miku! W-W-What are you d-doing?!" Haku didn't know why she was embarrassed, she wanted this.

"Luka said...that...after dating someone...we have...sex..." Miku said nervously as she tossed her blouse aside. Haku sighed.

"Then...let's...have sex..." Haku slid of her shorts as Miku took off her skirt. They wrapped their arms around one another and got straight to business as they laid down on the bed. They braced themselves as they pressed their pussies together.

"Ah..."

"Haku..." Miku quickly began to moan. Slowly, they grinded their hips together, back and forth.

"Miku...you're so wet..." Haku smiled, and stopped grinding. Miku was confused as Haku crawled on top of her. Without a word of warning, Haku began to rub Miku's pussy.

"Ah..." Miku sighed, then was silenced by a passionate kiss, Haku's tongue invading her mouth. Miku began to grope Haku's large breasts and she felt her slide a finger into her cunt. Miku's back arched in pleasure, "Ah! Haku!" Haku silenced her once more, holding her head tightly in her other hand to keep her still. Haku slid another finger into Miku's vagina, impatient.

"Tell me when you're close..." Haku whispered. Miku nodded, then winced slightly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No...I just felt a-AH!" Haku had brushed over Miku's hot spot once again, and rubbed furiously. Miku was quickly reduced to a mound of exotic flesh, panting and moaning incoherently. Miku tightly held Haku's shoulder, "Haku...I...I can't..." Haku stopped her assault, and laid down on her back.

"Come on Miku...pleasure me." Miku leaned forward, and instantly began to suck on Haku's clit. Haku moaned loudly as Miku gently clenched it between her teeth, "AH! Miku!" As Haku tightly entrapped Miku's head between her thighs, Miku slid her tongue into Haku's pussy, by a stroke of luck instantly licking her hot spot, "Right there!" Haku moaned and shivered in delight. Miku relentlessly licked and sucked on Haku's wet cunt before she forced Miku away from her cunt, Miku's tongue hanging out in disappointment, "Turn around." Miku turned and positioned her own vagina to Haku, seeing where this was going. Both began to lick one another, moans muffled by their partner's moist privates. They held it in as long as they could until they couldn't bear it anymore.

"AAH!" Both girls moaned in harmony, the sound music to their ears, as they felt their cum rush out of them. They eagerly swallowed all they can, and Miku turned after they were done and licked Haku's face clean. They crawled under the covers and held each other tightly. They gazed into one another's eyes, lost in their own skies. They kissed each other, still tasting one another's juices on their tongues. They smiled and whispered into one another's ears.

"I love you."

"My angel." Haku praised.

"My little virus of joy." Miku felt that she had offended Haku for a moment, but was reassured as Haku giggled slightly. Their eyes slowly fluttered shut, and they held each other in their dreams and in reality. A virus, one not meant to be, had found her happiness.


End file.
